Mass online hidden shadow
by flaming hunter
Summary: what happened during the third war for san andreas


He sat there quietly, his skeletal body unmoving, silence reigned in the massive throne room.

The other worldly glow of his demonic energy made his eyeless, eye sockets glow.

The banner the hung from the dealings displaying his name, along with the portraits showing the many battles he and his old friends took part of now we're forgotten.

He wanted to cry, but he had no eyes, he wanted to scream but he had no mouth.

Even as he remained silent he briefly returned to his physical form and was forced to feel, the minor nerves, veins, tendons, muscles, blood meat and bones.

All going from under exhausting, to rotting, until they were somewhat living again.

His skeletal body rejected the process, so any imperfections were allowed to die and begin the process a new.

And he was forced to feel every moment of it.

He wanted to scream, but he had no mouth. In a moment of clarity he remembered what had happened, the Horned rat and it's minions, Domino, You and Shalteer.

Blood dripped from his arm and immediately dried up. He could only remember, the invasion of San Andreas…..

 **]]]]][**

For the briefest of moments the tiniest signs of a blood like tear made its presence known, Black was alive and he was something no someone that should be dead. His thoughts began to drift again, slowly the smothering nature of his body was taking its toll on him again.

He tried to scream-to beg, he didn't want to go back into the darkness, it was so quiet, so lonely. There was nothing there except for soul crushing silence and emptiness, the only thing he could do was think and think.

It was only when he went into the depths of his mind that the world changed and he was forced into his memories.

He became still again, not even the screaming pain could force his body to move, yet peace didn't come to the room as a deafening scream echoed thru the room.

A lone woman struggled to walk as she desperately tried to escape, her pale naked body displayed no signs of injury or harm, in fact anyone that looked at her would have admired her figure, that is until they laid eyes on a hole near the center of her back.

The woman fell dead, immediately after a small woman equally pail, with crimson red eyes-white hair and a deep frown appeared.

She to was naked, her movements were delicate and elegant, everything from the steps of her feet-the movement of hips-the guidance of her hands and even the graceful movement of her hair.

No mortal men or woman could have laid eyes on her, for a single one was enough to make people turn to simply take a glance at her. However it was the combination of all of them that made her a true beauty to beheld.

Yet it was the unnatural nature of her presence….No it was the sheer coldness and unholy nature that she displayed that drove the true fear from the hearts of men to make itself known.

Each and every one of her steps were given with such confidence, that they drove people to look at the ground she walked on. That is if there had been anyone to look at her.

As she neared the women's corps she allowed a small speck of light to enter the room she had just left. As drops of blood fell from the sealing-corpses splattered across the walls with an unnatural force, so strong that it actually left them stuck to the wall themselves.

Slowly but surely both men and woman walked out, equally as pale as the two women before them, their naked forms however showed the many injuries given to them by the small woman that had exited the room earlier.

They struggled to move, their bodies struggled to obey them as both the lack of blood and injuries threatened to overcome them.

The petty woman had finally made her way to the women's corps and as she stood above her, in a set of movements sto elegant and frightening, combined with a set of cruelty.

The sounds of bones breaking-flesh tearing-body parts flying all over that it would have made a man fall in horror. That is if the sounds had accompanied the act.

The body parts had long since fallen, for the movements were so quick that they had left the sounds that would have accompanied them.

The woman turned to look at the skeleton and with pain filled eyes she made her way towards it. Slowly but surely, she made her way to its lap and placed her hid on them.

She caressed its face and gently kissed it.

'' _Sister are you there''_ a voice sounded in her head.

She gave an even deeper kiss on the skeletons mouth and forced its jaws open.

'' _Sister, why do you ignore me''_ the voice insisted.

''We are not sisters.'' she answered.

'' _You are me and I am you. Sister come to me and lay in our true masters bead'_ ' the voice answered back.

Anger overflowed her and overcame the woman as she violently lashed out ''Our master is here, frozen in place. Your beast did this to him!'' she screamed.

'' _Shalltear, we attacked them. We killed so many of them and awakened those beings'_ ' the voice answered back.

She took the skeletons right hand and as blood followed by muscles, then nerves and skin covered it. She took it placed it in her mouth and moved it to her breast immediately after. Blood dripped onto the hand, as from the holes she had made in its fingers, began to fill themselves with blood as she mentally controlled it, spreading it all over its form.

'' **Sister, are you there'** ' the voice spoke again.

''My master will awaken and together we will kill you all or if we are lucky well do many more things'' Shalltear answered.

The voice didn't answer, except an uneasy silence accompanied her reply.

'' _A pair you and I, we both are naked on top of our masters, we both await for their return. Yet where I was born as a token of you, born to fight for you, you were created to act as a fighter for your creator'_ ' the voice said, its tone setting in her mind.

Shalltear began to move her hips as her desired intentions were being accomplished, Ainz was becoming Human. Yet as the flesh of his body grew to the tip of her head, it began to rot away.

Pus-worms-fungus and a type of magical inset grew from her master's body.

''Noooo!'' Shalltear screamed, yet it was a scream filled with both despair and joy. Despair for she had failed, joy for her intention lasted longer than it had before.

The sounds of bones breaking and flesh tearing echoed thru the room. ''Twenty seven. You have tried twenty seven times sister.'' a woman said behind her.

Shalltear turned and saw Albedo eating away at the women's corps. ''It's my tun'' she said as she began to walk up to Ainz unmoving form.

Albedo began to tear apart her own skin, meat-nerves struck him and sent out a type of energy into it and it again regrew its human form. Yet again it rotted again.

A wide mouth covered in razor sharp teeth- maddening yellow eyes-horns so sharp that they seemed to cut through the air itself. They all turned to look at Shalltear in such away that it seemed as if multiple people had looked at Shalltear.

''We should do it together next time, perhaps together we will have a better chance'' Albedo said, as she roze from Ainz body. Slowly she walked away leaving Shalltear still on her master's lap.

[][][][][[[

L

In a tavern far away from any real signs of civilisation a man sat alone, his black trenchcoat draped with the waters from the rain outside, tho the tavern was located in an open field. It stood alone surrounded by miles and miles of stone covered land.

The walls of said tavern was nothing more than a set of simple wooden walls, the smell wet dirt lingered as the rain went on unhindered outside.

Warriors-soldiers-merchants and the occasional servant took to the whores in order to relive some of their stress.

Merchants could be heard speaking highly of their daughter and wives the same way they would have, as if they were speaking of some rare merchandise.

The fire that was conveniently placed in the center of the room kept everyone warm while it also gave the much welcomed light. The storm out side had hidden the outside world in an impenetrable darkness, that made it impossible to see any further than one's own nose.

All of a sudden a small stk of papers appeared in front of him.

''Take a look'' a low but powerful voice said to him, tho he didn't bother to look at its owner.

A skeleton, a fair looking maiden, a noble man and several oth4ers that he didn't bother looking into.

''What do you want us to start hunting down nobles'' he asked the one who had brought in the stack of papers.

''No you idiot look at who put those bounty's up'' the other man answered.

The sounds of moaning as the men enjoyed themselves with the whores, there was only one room in the tavern and that room was meant for drinking. Yet for the moment it was being used for more than one deed.

He did as his companion said and his hands nearly stopped. The request only said for information, the reward eighty thousand gold, but what stopped his hands was the engraving as to who had posted this thing.

''This had better not be a lie'' he said but his companion didn't answer. There marked in a set of a castle in the sky, a tower to the left and a city to the right along with the strange image of a diel .

This was the mark of the players and not just any players, but those of the high council.

''Sold'' a man screamed as he handed a group of bandits both his daughter that looked a round twenty winters and his wife The two woman were immediately surrounded and the bandits began to do what they do, the woman's screams for help went unheard.

These were not lands where heroism would let one live for long.

''Whats going on?'' he said.

''There are stories here and there, pages upon pages of war reports and stories. Strange stories'' his companion answered , as he now took a seat, his black fur and deep large brown eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul.

A wolf man one of the D trive, no one knew what the D stood for or if Deee was in reality wat it ment and people simple shortened it to D.

.

''The Flying Castle has fallen'' his companion answered and as if a demon had come the entire place became silent. Only the storm outside could be heard.

''So it's true'' he answered

''Yes and no, the damn thing is flying again abut they're back, the ratman that is'' his companion answered.

All of a sudden a group of at least fifteen woman, all that could serve any desire any full blooded man could want surrounded them.

''Let us hear your story and you can have any of us or all of us to night' one of the woman said.

Unfortunately for them, neither man cared for their companionship.

A simultaneous word made the woman know that there was no negotiation and any attempt to try any harder would be in vain.

''No''x2

Instantly the woman left and his companion continued.

His companion continued ''It happened three days ago,so the words have been easy together, every group is doing everything in its power to gain all about what happened. Information is power'' his companion let his words lingered, as if he was trying to drive in some unknown information.

''San Andreas was over whelmed, the navy is in ruins and the fields between where the soldiers protect the wall builders are covered in corpses'' his companion finished there was no attempt to soften his words.

''I should bring you in for simply employing anything, but these things right here prove what you say is true. So tell e what happened'' he told his companion.

Almost as if his companion had anticipated a large bag was lifted of the ground and eighteen stacks of paper were placed on the table.

''I already read them all. The third battle for San Andreas began.'' his companion began only for him to interrupt him.

''Wait what do you mean third battle, there has only been one war and that was between the players and the Skavens'' he said\questions\informed his companion.

''To the rest of the world maybe, but for those of us that were near the cities areas and the areas near the fighting, we can tell you that with this there were three.''

''Amongst the few, there is a belief that the reason our lands were separated, is because the players were losing a war, one which the minds of mortals could never comprehend. So to keep us all safe they separated us all, we only found each other when the war was coming to an end'' his companion told him, how it didn't answer his question.

No that wasn't right, with those simple set of words his woulf faced friend told him everything.

''So what happened?'' he asked

''No one truly knows but, the Inquisition has been seen all over the place and those that go with them tell stories that make little sense. They say that they found the images of the players within the ruins, names of heros long forgotten, names we know are in fact within the Flying castle.''

''Nearly everything has one or a few things in common, either they are very old, so old that no one even remembered they were there or they had the name image or statues of the players themselves. Infact it's said that a portrait was discovered showing a man in a black shadow behind a long forgotten princess.''

He stopped his companion the moment he began to speak.

''We've all seen those ruins. They're all millions of years old and all of them tell of a war'' he stopped as his eyes showed a realisation.

''Yes we all have seen the ruins, but few know of the passages hidden within them. I said earlier that it made little sense and I stand by it. However it only makes little sense if one thinks like a mortal man, however think of a player, they don't age and death is meaningless.

''Don't bother asking yourself what, but ask yourself why? now what changed and who won.''

][]][][][][]][][][][

''At one point we were all in one and from that one many came''

''Strange stars covered the skies, beast of iron-stone-flesh and other flew as one''

''Then they came and from one, came many ''

''We all stood as one, beast and wonders of steel-stone-magic and technology but it was not enough''

''In the dark age the heavens came and with the heaven the hero's came''

''Death was not to them, armies banished beneath them and kingdoms rose by them''

''One fell and, one became many.. We all stood alone and we all forgot''

''We await their return''

''Look to the skies, for they will be turned asunder, heroes will rise from ages long los and kingdoms shall stand from where they could previously not''

''...'' Paused.

''There was no warning, no alarm sent out or sign that an imminent attack was at hand. From what I heard the war was massive everything from ages long since gone, to the creatures of now indays fought there.''

''One of the larger groups known as Domino had recalled all of their forces along with several of their allies. It said that upon their return the level of death that came with them was that of the devils of hell themselves''

''The day day was like any other, people and beast flew walked and went about their lives within the holy city, the fairies flew about with the beast and the machines in the air and the workers and soldiers mapped out any new tunnel, or built the separating walls or exterminated any tainted creature that got to close. ''

''There was no warning, no that isn't right the warning came but it came too late. ''

''A massive charge of lizardmen-undead- breeds of unknown kids of mutants and re'animated creatures no one has ever seen before. The defenders and the guards fought hard, they were hugely outnumbered beyond that any mortal could face.''

''The ground itself became covered with bodies so tightly packed together that if one was killed it would never fall.''

''In all honesty there isn't more to say about this part, no its what happened next that started the war. When the last invader fell and their life's blood coated the soil did the true fight begin''

''A skeleton with burning red eyes, horns that held a purple like cloak came down from the sky, the moment the players laid eyes on him they attacked, they never made it. The creature unleashed a purple green glow from its hands.''

''Soldiers-orcs-skavens-beast-golems -animals both magical and not rose from their graves and as if they were nothing more than puppets the attacked.''

''The air was wrong, it was both sand filled, moist with water and taste like oil''

''The alarm was sent, however it was pointless, for the dead rose from behind the walls and enemies became allies.''

][]][][]]][[[

''As you know there is a wall that has yet to be finished, the last mark of the Holy city. 'There was a Player who works there and with the people that work tirelessly in order to complete its construction''

''When the attack began there was no barrier protecting them, their only defence were those accursed woods that stand in front of them and what little equipment those poor souls had. When the attack began they called for help yet help never came, they defended themselves as best they could, oil was spilled onto the soil near them burning every creature that tried to get to them.''

''The multiple animals that had come back to life all home remembered their deaths fled the area or anxiously struck at anything that seemed as it had had a hand in their deaths.''

''Quick drying cement was dropped onto attacking rat men and mutated creatures, suffocating them as they inhaled the building material. The air began to be smothered with smoke-iron-wood-mood and blood''

''Deranged creatures attacked each other, even as the bullets and magical weaponry struck at them and their prey. However en as the attacks ended and the projectile weapons emptied and the fighting ended.

It was then that the Fallen One began to resurrect all of the dead and even the dying both allies that could have been saved, felt their injuries become infected instantly killing them'' His comrade said, as he placed another page down.

As he took up another page, he became quiet and looked at his friend directly in the eye.

''The moment the light hit the dead and dying, was the moment they all died. All of a sudden every beast and creature that had been attacking each other, were now all directed at the people that were simply trying to defend themselves.''

''There was a player amongst them, in fact he is the very same one that is now in charge of the last walls completion.''

''They fought against a few dossen-then a few hundred-then thousands and millions, until he alone stood. He died over and over again, when the magic weapons were broken, he used explosives-guns-knives, his barefist and died over and ove again.''

''No one knows for how long he fought alone, but what is known is that by the time help did arrive, he was surrounded by the mutilated bodies of millions of undead. He was almost driven mad from all of the fighting, he attacked the people that went to help him.''

''However the leader of of the scout group held him down and the man broke down crying, his very words were.'

''I tried-I tried- I tried, but they all died, they ate them-they tortured them!'' he cried , his voice was filled with despair…...

][]]

This was only at the outside of the Wall of Night, the area where the Wall of Dia and the wall of night was in even more chaos during that time. You see the resurrection didn't just revive the enemies and the frightening creatures.

No every knight and fateful steeds rose from their graves, many within the church and the inquisition say that they forced their way back. Tho all evidence says that they were resurrected with everyone else.

But the belief amongst the people is, that they heard the call for help and since the enemy had so graciously opened a path, they simply took it.

The thunderous hooves of the horses echoed amongst the various exchanges of gunfire and magical explosions, each steeds screams were equal to those of the beast that invaded the walls.

It was as if they declared that they had already seen death and were willing to carry everyone else with them back into it. In their stampeding rage they crushed anything in their path, all humans they encountered, they piked them up with their mouths and tossed them on their backs.

Any shocked reaction were silenced with the beasts own, as if it were declaring for the rider to shut up and fight.

Dragons turned the heavens into a sea of flames as they fought amongst themselves and everyone else, fighter jets and all manner of military machines engines roared as if knowing that this was their purpose for being made.

Bombs fell upon enemy and ally alike.

It is said that in one oaction seven dragon al aimed their flames onto the ground and the walls guardian slew them all, the creature stood in an ocean of lava before it rejoins in the ongoing war.

Griffins shredded all beast they found and in locations devour them whole, eagles flying beast and fairies alike struck at ainz forces from above yet their convined maguic and beastial ferosety were nowhere near enough to slay even the faintest of his generals.

The long dormant helicarriers fought against all manner of beast and unholy abominations even when the chaotic storm began, it is said that a knight that rod upon a giant eagle saw hundreds of warriors fighting against unholy abominations, that made his head hurt just by looking at them.

The explorers of the tunnels beneath the ground were all either dragged away by the rat men or fought against overwhelming odds, from what the papers say the rat men all laughed at them as they smoked their overwhelming victory, even as the fighting above ended.

However as the green flames resurrected the dead, their laughter soon turned to dread and screams of terror for the undead attacked them for the ded made no distinction, to them the rat men were alive therefore they were food.

It's said that they died while eating their zombified companions.

The surviving explorers of the tunnels only sense of hope was the humming sounds of the millions of small motors humming in the tunnels as they all set the entire underground sistema blaze.

Above the storm only intensified and the horses screams could be heard as they were overwhelmed by the undead, as if screaming curses at them. It is said that several of them pulled their riders granade set them off taking themselves-the undead and any nearby enemy into the realm of death with tem.

At the thirteen sound of thunder a massive tower forced itself out of the ground and at the same moment the flying fortress moved to greet it.

It was then that the barrier protecting San Andreas shattered and the enemies true invasion began.

][][]]

The skeletal centipede bursted out of the ground, taking enemies and allies alike, with it the other guardians rose from their slumber following the castles movements. The walls no longer mattered, all of a sudden players-beast-knights-soldiers-and N.P.C's were free to face each other.

The only thing separating them were the wall themselves and their defenders, fired arrows of light, dropped oil and several explosives.

No one knows where the enemy had its reinforcements, but what is known is that they attacked from all sides. All of a sudden the areas near the walls became lakes of fire as the defenders desperately tried to keep the enemy from getting thru.

The problem was that the defenders now had to fight on both sides of the wall and keep the enemies that are in the inside already from attacking the forces they had on the outside.

Unfortunately this completely forced the defenders to rely on the teleporters that they had, any other form of help was completely impossible, the sky-beneath the ground- the land itself and even the seas were all swept in war.

Yet no help could arrive for anyone, there was none that could be given at the moment.

Thirteen times lightning and thunder echoed thru the battle and for thirteen times rain and wind fell upon the ongoing war. When it ended a howling shriek echoed thru the battle sending chills down everyone's spine.

Yet from the flying castle a light was shot into the sky and the light of heaven fell upon the cowering fighters reinvigorating them, healing and strengthening the defenders.

Then the image of a throne made of clouds reached everyone be they human or otherwise and the image or a woman with peach skin-long black hair-dark almost black eyes- and a long white dress.

A golden field was beneath her, witch parted away and showed the world beneath it, as she rose from the throne a light blasted itself in front of the tower and there she stood.

She wielded a long black sword that burned with a holy flame, her very presence undid the damage to the area around her, the undead bursted into flames and the people all around her had their injuries vanish, like if they never existed in the first place.

Those that had died and been turned into undead, were given back their life and they rallied behind **the Cardinal of the Flying Castle. Yui had entered the battlefield herself.**

''Let me stop here for a moment, after the war a lot of pictures and eyewitnesses say that the cardinal looks almost exactly like the daughter of Kirito.

There is a divide within the people, some say that the king of the flying castle's daughter in in fact the daughter of the Cardinal and kirito and that the Princes of the World Tree has no place being near the king and his daughter.

Others say that, the girl merely takes after her father and they prove this because the girl herself called Asuna mom.''

Silence seemed to take over the world as the howling screeches reached its end, however a light fell besides the queen Hisukurifu an knight of the Knights of the Blood stood besides the Cardinal.

For some reason the man had the category of N.P.C despite being a Player himself, it was his existence that gave plenty of n.p.c's the hope to beable to one day be considered full citizens of the kingdom.

And like the sound of holy thunder followed by a sea of flames Domino had finally entered the battlefield completely destroying any enemy around them. The ancient warriors, the survivors of the time of chaos and the time of building stood armed and ready for battle.

Tho no one below knew it, Black rose from his pain filled slumber, hearing his sons screams of pain as Ainz beat the boy to death, even as he wore his father's armor.

With the warriors gone it was simple for the traitor to breech the castle's defenses. However at the same time Whit delivered a strike of such a kind to Shalltear.

''Any way we will get back to that.''

''Waite how did he get into the castle and what happened?'' he asked his companion.

''Don't you want to know what happened between the defenders below'' his companion asked him

''We can come back to that, tell me wat happened to the castle'' he urged his friend to tell him.

''... Alright''

][][][][]

When the storm began the Flying Castle moved and positioned itself directly above the tower as it sprouted from the ground. Zeppelins filled with fuel and explosives, unleashed their payloads into the cursed ground between the wall of Odin and Santamaria.

Flying ships and warplanes that attempted to escape via the sky soon found themselves under siege from flying beast and rogue attacks flung at them, they soon found themselves realizing that the only way to survive this was to fight.

Thece brave men and woman would bear witness to the sights that only few could ever appreciate.

Above the storm clouds where the sun still shined, dragons battled each other for dominance, those that had a knight or a beast tamer unleashed an attack after attack as their knights or beast tamers heald any injury they received.

The lights similar to those of meteors from the dragon's attacks rained down onto the ongoing war below.

Jet planes-helicopters-attack drones joined forces with the Fairies, together they blanketed the sky and the world around them with a hail of lead-rockets-missiles-spells and chemicals of all kinds.

It is said that a woman that was attempting to escape during the battle using the Zeppelins, watched how several soldiers using world war two machine guns to defend their only means of escaped, were physically dragged out by a creature she had never seen before.

The very same woman sall a young girl rize from her seat with a determined look in her eyes and with a chant the young girl was surrounded by light. The girl emerged wearing a sailor outfit and immediately jumped out of the ship.

The magical girls had entered the war.

Below the storm clouds, where the rain was falling everyone along with those above them had their suspicions about the Flying Castles defence systems confirmed. As a combination of magical barriers-technological force fields, helped protect the castle and its inhabitants.

Griffins-birds of prey- airplanes- battle beast of all kinds fought off any invaders, while machine guns, lasers-robots-golems- knights- soldiers and creations of all kinds fought wars equally as fice as those going in the world below.

Field and floor guardians, roared in defiance as they anxiously awaited orders, woman-children and those that were to sic and injured were taken to the guardians line of defence.

The teleporters brought in as many refugees as possible, however there were times when the enemy entered thru them as well starting fierce battles between them and the castle's defenders.

Then a massive red light enveloped the sky above the Flying Castle and in an instance .


End file.
